1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well logging. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus and method for imaging of subsurface formations using electrical methods.
2. Background of the Art
Birdwell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,658) teaches the use of a focused electrode for determination of the resistivity of subsurface formations. A survey current is emitted from a central survey electrode into adjacent earth formations. This survey current is focused into a relatively narrow beam of current outwardly from the borehole by use of a focusing current emitted from nearby focusing electrodes located adjacent the survey electrode and on either side thereof. Ajam et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,387) discloses an apparatus wherein simultaneous logs may be made at different lateral distances through a formation from a borehole by guard electrode systems located on a sonde which is lowered into the borehole by a logging cable. A single oscillator controls the frequency of two formation currents flowing through the formation at the desired different lateral depths from the borehole. The armor of the logging cable acts as the current return for one of the guard electrode systems, and a cable electrode in a cable electrode assembly immediately above the logging sonde acts as the current return for the second guard electrode system. Two embodiments are also disclosed for measuring reference voltages between electrodes in the cable electrode assembly and the guard electrode systems
Techniques for investigating the earth formation with arrays of measuring electrodes have been proposed. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,969 to Baker, Canadian Pat. No. 685,727 to Mann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,623 to Gianzero, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,686 to Dory et al. The Baker patent proposed a plurality of electrodes, each of which was formed of buttons which are electrically joined by flexible wires with buttons and wires embedded in the surface of a collapsible tube. The Mann patent proposes an array of small electrode buttons either mounted on a tool or a pad and each of which introduces in sequence a separately measurable survey current for an electrical investigation of the earth formation. The electrode buttons are placed in a horizontal plane with circumferential spacings between electrodes and a device for sequentially exciting and measuring a survey current from the electrodes is described.
The Gianzero patent discloses tool mounted pads, each with a plurality of small measure electrodes from which individually measurable survey currents are injected toward the wall of the borehole. The measure electrodes are arranged in an array in which the measure electrodes are so placed at intervals along at least a circumferential direction (about the borehole axis) as to inject survey currents into the borehole wall segments which overlap with each other to a predetermined extent as the tool is moved along the borehole. The measure electrodes are made small to enable a detailed electrical investigation over a circumferentially contiguous segment of the borehole so as to obtain indications of the stratigraphy of the formation near the borehole wall as well as fractures and their orientations. In one technique, a spatially closed loop array of measure electrodes is provided around a central electrode with the array used to detect the spatial pattern of electrical energy injected by the central electrode. In another embodiment, a linear array of measure electrodes is provided to inject a flow of current into the formation over a circumferentially effectively contiguous segment of the borehole. Discrete portions of the flow of current are separably measurable so as to obtain a plurality of survey signals representative of the current density from the array and from which a detailed electrical picture of a circumferentially continuous segment of the borehole wall can be derived as the tool is moved along the borehole. In another form of an array of measure electrodes, they are arranged in a closed loop, such as a circle, to enable direct measurements of orientations of resistivity of anomalies
The Dory patent discloses the use of an acoustic sensor in combination with pad mounted electrodes, the use of the acoustic sensors making it possible to fill in the gaps in the image obtained by using pad mounted electrodes due to the fact that in large diameter boreholes, the pads will necessarily not provide a complete coverage of the borehole.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/836,980 of Evans et al (“the Evans '980 application”), the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, discloses a device suitable for resistivity imaging with water based mud (WBM) and oil based mud (OBM). The device disclosed in the Evans '980 application is basically a wireline logging device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,321 to Evans discloses a modification of the Evans '374 application that is adapted for use in measurement while drilling (MWD) applications. Both of the Evans' applications have pad mounted electrodes that are in contact with the earth formation.
Another device that could be used for MWD resistivity measurements is the one described in U.S. Pat. No 6,173,793 to Thompson et al. In Thompson, the drill bit may be driven by a downhole drilling motor. The motor may be on a rotating drillstring or on coiled tubing. The sensors for measuring the parameters of interest could be rotating with the drill bit. Alternatively, the sensors could have one of several configurations. In one configuration, the sensors are mounted on a substantially non-rotating sleeve; in another configuration, the sensors are mounted on pads that could be rotating or non-rotating, the pads being hydraulically or mechanically actuated to make contact with the borehole wall; in yet another configuration, the sensors are mounted on substantially non-rotating rib-steering devices used to control the direction of the downhole drilling tool. In any of these arrangements, the downhole assembly is provided with sensors that make measurements of the parameters of interest. The assembly is provided with magnetic and inertial sensors to provide information on the orientation of the measurement sensors. A telemetry system sends information downhole about the depth of the drilling assembly. A microprocessor downhole combines the depth and azimuth information with the measurements made by the rotating sensors, uses redundancy in the data to improve S/N ratio, compresses the data and sends it uphole by a telemetry system.
The devices of Evans and of Thompson when used for resistivity imaging suffer from one significant drawback. Being contact devices, there is considerable wear on the sensors. The Evans devices comprise a plurality of sensing electrodes and are relatively bulky. The Thompson device is best suited for use with a slowly rotating sleeve. With a slowly rotating sleeve, it may not be possible to get a full 360° image of the borehole.
It would be desirable to have a resistivity imaging apparatus and method for providing MWD images of earth formations. Such a device should preferably be operable with OBM and WBM. It is also preferable that the device should be relatively simple and not be subject to undue wear and tear in MWD operations. The present invention satisfies this need.